


It Would Be So Lucky

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILERS(I am a soap box for a friend for this)Shadow Weaver’s true reasons for her sacrifice
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	It Would Be So Lucky

“If you take one step out of line or try to grab for power... I will take you down.”

“... I know, that’s why I’m bringing you.”

Casta pauses blinking. “What?” She received no answer as Shadow Weaver continued forward. “... you’ve changed... what happened to you?” Casta asked, demanding to know what could have caused this disturbing appearance of character in the witch.

Shadow Weaver stopped and hung her head. “While searching for more power I... was given a vision by Etheria’s magic.”

“A vision?” Casta approached. “What did you see?”

“Another world... another time.” Shadow Weaver looked up at the night sky. “I’m not sure what it was only that it was perfect.” Casta was taken aback by the sincerity she was hearing from the woman she had marked as the most evil she’d ever met. “It was amazing. Micah was the most powerful mage on the planet, out matches only by his daughter the new queen of Brightmoon. She-Ra spread prosperity over the world with the gentlest hand and peace was global-no... Galactic in its reach.” She paused as if wanting to reach for this world once more but pulled back to herself. “I searched this world for how it had achieved this and found... changes in its history. Micah never went to beast island, Angella never lost to the portal. Adora and Catra ran away from the Horde at a young age.”

Casta could swear she saw the witches eyes quirk upward in a smile as she recounted this.

"The horde marched across the planet until it encountered Dryl then... stopped... just froze... Hordak found the only thing he’d ever need and without Catra to push him never opened the portal. The horde eventually disbanded and Scorpia retook her throne.” Casta struggled to grasp this shocking vision.

This image of a perfect world was too good to be true but the witch looked like she was on the verge of tears at just the memory. But then Casta realized what was missing from that world. “Shadow Weaver.”

  


She purses her lips and rested her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “What happened to you in that world?” Shadow Weaver didn’t speak for a long time.

The silence was deafening broken only by the whisp of grass as Shadow Weaver turned away.

“I was never born.” Casta’s eyes betrayed the shock of it all. For the first time in decades she felt pity over whelm her hatred.

“You didn’t exist?” Casta paled.

“It’s almost funny.” Shadow Weaver made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. “Do you know what it feels? To know that the only thing between the entire world and perfection... is you?” Shadow Weaver whipped around and Casta all but leapt back as the witches hair hung across her mask and tears streamed from it. “I’m the reason! Everything! EVERYTHING is my fault!”she shrieked. “Hordak, Prime, Angella, all of it!”

“Shadow Weaver you can’t know that!” Casta tried to calm the witch but she had none of it.

“I saw it Casta I saw the world where I never existed and it was perfect. I saw the faces of Glimmer and Catra and Adora. They were happy, so happy. Catra and Adora had children.” Shadow Weaver looked into the void of the night as she leaned against a tree. “They were so beautiful, I don’t even know their names only that when I saw them I was overcome with some... some pain in my heart I’ve never felt before. . . . I think I loved them, more than anything I’ve ever seen.” Shadow Weaver slowly slid down the tree until she was sitting gentle sobs escape her mask. “It’s my fault, I’m the poison of this world, without me it would be perfect.”

Casta was crying now too, not just from the story of this world where her brother and family were whole but in sympathy that the magic of etheria would be so cruel as to show someone even as vile as Shadow Weaver a world where true peace was achieved by them not even being born. It was too cruel, she wouldn’t wish such a fate on her worst enemy. And then a 3rd reason arose in her mind.

“That’s why you’re doing this, you want to die.” Casta gasped. Shadow Weaver hardened and began stand.

“We’ve wasted too much time we have to go.”

“Light Spinner!” Casta shouted. “... answer me. You plan to die don’t you, you have no intention of coming back from this mission.”

Shadow Weaver stood with what seemed like the weight of 2 worlds on her shoulders. “... and the world should be so lucky.” The witch said coldly and continued on into the forest.


End file.
